Brassbell
Region: Brassbell, North Harbors, Merchant's Quarry, Geddor for those of us using this page as a template: you don't need EVERY category, but it's worthwhile to put thought into them. Better to copy them all over and give trite answers than to 'just write whatever' and have to pull it out of your ass later on Summary A good-sized town for Volanil, Brassbell is located along the western coast of the Merchant's Quarry versant and is a popular port destination for ships hailing from south or southwest Huresa, as well as ships heading down the coast toward southern Volanil or out toward the tiny archipelagos to the west. Featuring the most amount of light-colored stone that can be found in many Volanil settlements, Brassbell is named for the huge brass bell that rings every hour. Population Even compared to the bulk of Volanil, Brassbell's population is large and widely varied in race. Architecture and Design Brassbell's buildings are built of stone or wood, depending entirely upon wealth. It has never been attacked and doesn't plan on it, so it isn't well-designed for defense. Climate and Geography In its place in the south-west of Volanil, Brassbell's temperature fluctuates from very cold in the winter to moderate in the summer. There is a hot spring on the northeast corner of the city, the water from which flows around the city, through the wealthier district. Natural Resources There aren't too many resources native to Brassbell beyond the hot springs and the dense forest to the north. Its wealth comes from its port, and it has an exclusive contract for shipments of white rock. Culture and History Brassbell was founded for the explicit purpose of trade. A long time ago, Siberen Seliven settled there with a stockpile of wares, and charted a ship to carry them overseas. His main goal in this endeavor was to attend a Valley Meet and become a member of government, but regardless, a city sprouted up around him. He eventually moved away, and the people all but forgot him when someone brought in a huge, fancy brass bell for their tower. There seems to be a huge class disparity in this settlement, between the merchants who use the port and the sailors who work on it, without too much in-between. Unique Traits Citizens of Brassbell celebrate a few foreign holidays in addition to the four Volanic ones, and it's common to hear sailor's speak even among lower-class people who have never stepped onto a boat. You don't hear that kind of talk among the merchants and other higher-class folks. As the city is pretty strictly divided into two classes, being valued by one means absolutely rejecting any qualities of the other. This includes dress sense. Only travelers wear "middle-class" clothes. Local Food and Entertainment The most common dishes are fish, game, and tough greens, but there are all manner of exotic foods in the Quail Tavern. There is a town square common to musical beggars, and the two taverns boast entertainment, but nothing too unique apart from the fact that many traveling bards from Huresa or the western islands often start up their trade in Brassbell before traveling farther into Volanil. Disposition to Outsiders Brassbell sees a lot of trade and visit from all manner of people, so they're understanding of basically everyone and everything strange to them. Religion A few of the wealthier citizens--particularly those interested in government, like Daniel Keagan--subscribe to the worship of the Molstegrov family as quasi-deific, but like most of Volanil, not too many people actively believe that. More than most other Volanil settlements, the worship in Brassbell is scattershot, with all kinds of gods having been brought in from all kinds of places (primarily Huresa). There is a small Molsten Temple by Keagan's ostentatious abode, and there is a grassy park that is generally acknowledged as a variable worship area, but most religious practices are held in people's homes. Government Brassbell's representative in Valley Meets tends to be the wealthiest member of the settlement, which at the moment is Versor Keagan. So far, none of the lower class has tried to challenge this; at least, not successfully. The fact that Keagan is Versor and attends Peak Councils, promoting the prominence of Brassbell on the map, makes people less willing to change anything. Politics The political scene in Brassbell is little to none; the only challenge to Keagan's rule is competitor merchants who may become wealthier, but technically the "wealthiest being the settlement's representative" thing isn't a law, just a custom. Crime and Justice Although most disputes are encouraged to be settled between the disputees any manner that they see fit, Keagan has appointed a local Judiciar: Logan Bonebane, a man who looks like he would much prefer to be killing someone than hearing about petty arguments. Bonebane also doubles as the town's main police officer. The prospect of having to spend too much time with him is Brassbell's main deterrent to criminal activity. Commerce and Trade The chief commerce of Brassbell is fairly obvious, but there is still demand for many of the common trades, such as hunting, clothing, etc. Citizens Government/Notables * Stephania * Logan Bonebane * Versor Daniel Keagan of Merchant's Quarry * Huanila Keagan Establishment Owners * Francis Goldeneye * Rhett Windfellow Other * Torval Vysolra Quests In-Progress * Death House Complete * - GM Page Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Volanil Category:Merchant's Quarry Category:North Harbors Category:Navigation templates